The Meaning of Forgiveness
by Nemurase Hime
Summary: Terinspirasi dari episode Tom & Jerry/One-Shot/Sebelum orang yang paling kau sakiti menandatangani surat permohonan maaf ini, maka kau tidak diizinkan masuk ke alam ini.Waktumu 24 jam, jika waktumu habis, maka kau tidak akan diterima dimanapun" . Saatnya memberi Kuroro Lucifer pelajaran *smirk*. R&R ?


A/N : Terinspirasi dari Tom&amp;Jerry. ^^V

Summary : "Sebelum orang yang paling kau sakiti menandatangani surat permohonan maaf ini, maka kau tidak diizinkan masuk ke alam 24 jam, jika waktumu habis, maka kau tidak akan diterima dimanapun" . Saatnya memberi Kuroro Lucifer pelajaran *smirk*. R&amp;R ?

**Forgiveness**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter x Hunter ©** **Yashihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Nemurase Hime**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : The Meaning of Forgiveness**

_To apologize is easy...To forgive is hard..._

_"__Sebelum orang yang paling kau sakiti menandatangani surat permohonan maaf ini, maka kau tidak diizinkan masuk ke alam ini."_

Kata-kata itu terus mengiang di dalam kepala Kuroro Lucifer. Bagaimana tidak ? Bahkan setelah dia dilepaskan dari segala beban di dunia, dia masih harus menghadapi masalah untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Langit siang yang cerah, sang mentari bersinar begitu terang, bahkan awan enggan menghalangi sinarnya. Namun cerahnya cuaca sama sekali tidak mencerahkan suasana hati menatap selembar kertas di tangannya. Isi kertas itu sederhana, hanya tulisan :_Saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini memaafkan Kuroro Lucifer atas semua kesalahan yang diperbuatnya terhadap saya maupun keluarga atau kenalan saya yang menimbulkan kesedihan atau/dan kerugian terhadap saya._

Kemudian tempat kosong untuk tanda tangan. Namun kertas ini begitu berarti buat Kuroro. Bagaimana tidak ? Kalau kertas ini tidak di tandatangani dalam waktu 24 jam, maka dia hanya akan jadi arwah penasaran yang bahkan tidak terima di alam sana. Serendah itukah dirinya ? Tidak terima dimanapun. Tidak di dunia maupun di alam baka. Waktunya 24 jam. Kini dia sudah menghabiskan 7 jam hanya untuk berpikir tentang semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yah...paling tidak dia masih punya 17 jam lagi.

Sambil menghela napas, Kuroro kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya orang itu mau memaafkannya ? Orang itu... orang yang begitu membencinya, yang menatapnya dengan mata merah membara... siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurapika Kuruta. Yang seluruh klannya telah musnah ditangannya dan anak buahnya, Genei Ryodan. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang begitu terobsesi membunuhnya kecuali Kurapika Kuruta ?

Sel otaknya mulai memikirkan kembali cara mendapatkan maaf Si Kuruta. Rasanya beban yang ditimpakan kepadanya begitu mustahil. Tidak mungkin dia akan memaafkan Kuroro begitu saja. Tapi..._mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba. _Kuroro menyimpan kertas itu disakunya, dia kemudian melangkah menuju _Mansion _Nostrade tempat si Kuruta itu bekerja. Pikiran Kuroro kemudian memutar lagi kejadian-kejadian saat dia bertemu dengan orang itu. Saat dia, Si Kuruta , menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, saat matanya bersinar merah menyala bagaikan bara api membara. Kuroro harus mengakui kalau mata itu pantas di beri gelar salah satu dari 7 benda terindah di dunia, meskipun mata itu mengandung kebencian mendalam dibalik sinar merahnya. Orang itu begitu membencinya, wajar saja, Kuroro membantai seluruh keluarganya. Orang tuanya. Saudara-saudaranya. Teman-temannya. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapat maaf dari gadis itu ? Apakah cukup dengan mengatakan _aku benar-benar menyesal, kumohon maafkan aku, _mengingat kesedihan seperti apa yang telah ditimpakan Kuroro padanya. Dia bahkan ragu apakah orang itu akan membiarkannya bicara, mungkin dia akan langsung menodong Kuroro dengan rantainya begitu dia sampai dihadapannya.

_Apa yang membuatku mau memaafkan kesalahanku jika aku diposisinya ? _Tanya Kuroro sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah memaafkan seseorang. Siapa yang pernah dimaafkan oleh Kuroro ? Orang tuanya ? Dia bahkan tidak mengenal mereka. Apakah dia memaafkan orang-orang di Kota Meteor yang memperlakukannya seperti kecoa dimasa kecilnya dulu ? Rasanya dia juga tidak memaafkan mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroro sudah sampai di _Mansion _Nostrade. Kuroro, masuk kedalam _Mansion _Nostrade tanpa diketahui dengan mudah. Ketika dia sampai didalam, matanya mencari-cari kepala berambut kuning keemasan milik Si Kuruta, namun ia malah menemukan gadis berambut biru yang sedang berjalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu. Kuroro segera mengenali siapa dia dan memasang ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Heii..." Panggil Kuroro pada Neon Nostrade. Neon berbalik dan segera terlonjak kaget mendapati Kuroro di dalam rumahnya. Dia terlihat senang mendapati Kuroro dirumahnya, gadis itu segera berlari ke arah Kuroro."Kuroro Lucifer, kan ?" Tanya Neon memastikan.

"Senang rasanya kau mengingat namaku." Kata Kuroro dengan senyum _charming_-nya.

Pipinya sedikit memerah karena melihat senyum Kuroro, "Ah...ada perlu apa disini ?" Tanya Neon malu-malu.

"Oh iya...aku mencari _bodyguard _mu yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta. Kau tau, kan ? Orang berambut kuning keemasan sebahu ?" Kata Kuroro sambil melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari Si Kuruta.

"Kurapika ? Kau disini mau mencari Kurapika ? Ada perlu apa kau dengannya ?" Nada di kalimat Neon mulai terdengar kesal, mulutnya juga mulai maju dan mukanya sudah merengut.

"Urusan penting." Jawab Kuroro singkat, sedikit kesal karena tidak dapat menemukan Si Kuruta, jelas sekali tidak sadar akan perasaan Neon. Kuroro menatap Neon dengan serius yang membuat Neon tersipu lagi, "Aku tau ini bodoh karena aku bertanya ini padamu. Tapi apa kau tau bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada seseorang dengan benar dan agar bisa dimaafkan ?"Tanya Kuroro.

Neon yang tadinya kesal langsung berubah ekspresi jadi berpikir, dia memasang pose khasnya dengan 'emm...' panjang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kurasa...kau hanya harus jujur." Kata Neon pada Kuroro.

Jujur ? Semudah itukah ? Apakah dengan jujur dapat menggantikan semua kesedihan yang dirasakan Kurapika ? Apakah dengan dirinya yang berkata jujur bisa menjadi alasan atas apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Kurupika ? Terhadap Keluarganya ?

Kuroro hendak membuka mulutnya namun Neon melanjutkan,

"Kau tau ? Baru-baru ini Papa dan aku saling meminta maaf, aku sempat marah karena Papa jadi tidak memperhatikanku hanya karena aku tidak bisa meramal lagi, kemudian aku berteriak pada Papa kalau dia berubah semenjak kematian Mama, kalau aku ini masih anaknya dan tidak seharusnya dia bersikap begitu, dan semua unek-unek yang selama ini kupendam. Kemudian Papa menangis dan meminta maaf,tadinya aku tidak mau memaafkannya...aku tidak akan memaafkanya setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya kepadaku selama ini...lalu...lalu..." Air mata Neon mulai mengalir dengan bebas ke pipinya, namun ia segera menghapusnya. "Lalu...dia berkata padaku kalau pada saat itu dia buta oleh uang, kalau dia masih meratapi kematian Mama...lalu..dia berkata masih menyayangiku dan memohon padaku untuk memaafkannya."

"Dan kau memaafkannya ?" Tanya Kuroro agak sedikit tidak percaya. Semudah itukah ? Mungkinkah si Kuruta akan memaafkannya semudah itu ?

Neon menyeka air matanya dengan telapa tangannya, "Aku juga menyayanginya. Dia Papaku. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa melupakan kenangan bersama Papa...dan juga Mama." Balas Neon sambil terus menyeka air matanya.

Kuroro menatap Neon dan memikirkan kata-kata dan ceritanya tadi serta mencoba menghubungkannya dengan masalah Kuroro sekarang. Sambil meremas kertas di dalam sakunya, dia bertanya Neon, "Kau tau dimana Kurapika sekarang ?" Tanya Kuroro segera setelah menyadari kalau waktunya semakin menipis. Neon masih sesegukan dan air matanya masih mengalir meskipun tidak sederas tadi, "Setauku dia sedang mengunjungi tempat sukunya dulu. Aku tidak tau dimana..."

_Tempat sukunya dulu ? Berarti di Rukuso. _"Terima Kasih, Neon." Kata Kuroro cepat, ia segera berbalik dan berlari pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berputar lagi dan berlari ke arah Neon kemudian berhenti tepat didepannya, Kuroro mengelap bekas air mata Neon dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tau, tidak ? Ada kebahagaiaan di balik setiap sekaan air mata. Mungkin kalau kau mendapatkan kemampuanmu kembali, kau harus membantu Papamu lebih rajin." Kata Kuroro dengan pelan, Neon hanya mengangguk, Kuroro kemudian berbalik pergi menuju pintu keluar _Mansion _Nostrade. Tentu saja setelah mengembalikan nen Neon. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf karena telah mengambil nennya sambil berharap gadis itu akan menjalani hidup yang lebih bahagia.

Kuroro melirik jamnya, 15 jam lagi.

_Dari YorkShin ke Rukuso mungkin perlu waktu sekitar 5 jam. Berarti aku punya 10 jam untuk minta maaf padanya...seharusnya itu cukup. _Pikir Kuroro sambil melirik arlojinya sekali lagi. Mungkin usahanya akan sia-sia, tapi tidak salahnya mencoba.

Iya, _kan_ ?

**~~Forgiveness~~**

Matahari di Rukuso telah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik belahan bumi yang lain, sementara sang rembulan menggantikan tugasnya, bintang-bintang dengan setia menemaninya. Bahkan awan enggan menutupi cahaya rembulan yang bersinar temaram.

Kuroro Lucifer menelusuri hutan-hutan Rukuso sambil bernostalgia. Sudah lama dia tidak ke Rukuso. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Ketika dia memusnahkan seluruh Klan Kuruta. Kuroro berusaha mengingat dimana letak desa Kuruta 5 tahun yang lalu, pastilah si gadis Kuruta disana.

**~~Forgiveness~~**

Kurapika Kuruta menginjakkan kakinya sekali lagi di Rukuso. Rasanya ia masih tidak percaya bahwa tempat ini membawa kenangan indah dan kenangan buruk masa kecilnya. Sebelum ke desanya, Kurapika menyempatkan dirinya membeli bunga bakung untuk makam teman-teman sesukunya. Ia melewati kota kecil tempat Kurapika dulu menjalankan ujian terakhirnya sebelum pergi dari desa Kuruta.

Hari itu...5 tahun yang lalu, saat dia dan teman baik serta partnernya saat itu, Pairo Kuruta, menjalankan ujian terakhir untuk bisa keluar dari desa Kuruta, yaitu harus membeli keperluan desa di kota terdekat tanpa sekalipun mata mereka berubah merah. Kurapika masih bisa ingat bagaimana Tetua memberikan obat yang membuat jika mata mereka berubah merah, maka obat itu akan membuat mata mereka merah seterusnya selama 24 jam kedepan. Kini, dia sedang melewati kota kecil didekat desa Kuruta, tempat dimana dia kehilangan kendali karena preman suruhan Tetua. Kurapika tersenyum sendiri mengingat Pairo yang dengan cerdiknya menukar obat pemberian Tetua sehingga Kurapika bisa lulus ujian itu dan diperbolehkan pergi dari desa Kuruta.

Kurapika menahan air matanya yang mengancam akan mengalir ketika ia mengingat kenangannya bersama keluarganya dulu. Padahal sudah lama sekali tapi rasanya seperti kemarin... ia mengingat bagaimana ibunya begitu bersemangat mendukungnya saat dia belajar untuk ujian, bagaimana ayahnya selalu tersenyum kepadanya, juga janjinya pada Pairo untuk menceritakan petualangnya menjadi Hunter saat dia pulang nanti. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi Hunter, namun dia tidak bisa menceritakan petualangannya pada teman baiknya, atau pada keluarganya, atau pada anggota suku Kuruta lainnya.

Tanpa terasa, Kurapika sudah sampai di desa tempat dia lahir dan dibesarkan. Kurapika segera menuju bagian belakang desa tempat keluarga dan teman sesukunya dimakamkan. Disana, berjejer dengan rapi, makan teman-teman sesekunya. Kurapika meletakkan bunga di setiap makan dan berdoa untuk teman-temannya dan keluarganya.

Dia begitu konsentrasi pada doa nya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang telah mendekatinya. Suara ranting patah menyadarkan Kurapika dari do'a-nya, dia berbalik dan mendapati musuh bebuyutannya ada disini, di desanya, di depan makan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini !?" Bentaknya marah, dia bisa merasakan matanya berubah merah.

Kuroro tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika, ia hanya berdiri menatapnya sambil diam seribu bahasa. Tentu saja ini membuat Kurapika semakin marah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sebuah helaan napas. Lalu _obsidian _dan _chocolate brownies _bertemu dan tidak ada yang berpaling. "Aku mau minta maaf..." Kata-kata itu dengan mulus meluncur keluar dari mulut Kuroro. Diucapkan dengan begitu mudah dan tanpa beban. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyesal ?

Sementara di sisi lain Kurapika Kuruta berada dalam keadaan _shock. _Mimpi apa dia semalam ? Sampai tiba-tiba pemimpin Genei Ryodan datang kepadanya dan meminta maaf ? Padahal tidak ada angin dan tidak ada hujan. Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, Kurapika segera melototi Kuroro.

"Apa yang membuatmu meminta maaf ?" Desak Kurapika. Dalam waktu beberapa detik ada banyak reaksi Kuroro yang dibayangkannya. Dia membayangkan Kuroro akan berlutut dan mengatakan dia sangat menyesal atas semua kesalahanna dan kini sudah tobat. Kurapika juga membayangkan Kuroro yang tertawa kemudian menyerangnya, mengatakan betapa bodohnya dirinya untuk percaya bahwa dia akan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi yang tidak diduga Kurapika adalah Kuroro yang mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kurapika. Butuh sekitar 10 menit untuk menjelaskan kejadiaannya kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika berdiri sambil menatap hampa kertas ditangannya, "Jadi kau sudah mati ?" Tanya Kurapika pelan, seakan dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dan memang jauh dilubuk hatinya dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kuroro sudah mati, seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh membunuh Kuroro, bukan orang lain. Disisi lain, Kuroro hanya merespon pertanyaan Kurapika dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa..." _yang membunuhmu ? _ bagian terakhir menggantung diantara mereka dan tidak terucapkan. Kurapika menatap Kuroro. "Bukan masalah siapa." Kata Kuroro acuh.

Kurapika menatap kertas ditangannya lagi, "Jadi kau ingin aku memaafkanmu dan menanda tangani surat ini agar kau bisa masuk ke 'alam lain', begitu ?" Kurapika menyimpulkan. Kuroro mengangguk pelan lagi.

"Aku tidak mau." Pernyataan itu keluar dengan nada sekuat besi, _tekadnya sudah bulat_, batin Kuroro.

Tidak ada respon.

Kuroro hanya menatapnya. Bukan mempelototinya. Bukan juga memelas. Hanya menatapnya, seperti berusaha memasuki matanya dan membaca jiwanya.

"Kau sudah tau aku akan menolaknya, kan ?" Tanya Kurapika sambil menguatkan hatinya, mata _obsidian _yang tidak berdasar itu seperti menghipnotisnya. Kuroro mengangguk sebagai respon. Kurapika mulai kesal karena Kuroro tidak mau menjawabnya secara verbal.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ?" Bentaknya dengan marah.

Jawabannya muncul ditemani angin yang membelai rambut mereka, mata mereka saling menatap ketika mereka berdiri berhadapan seperti ini, "Aku sekedar berharap kau mau memaafkanku."

Kurapika menunduk dan menatap surat ditangannya. Meskipun dia tau berapa kalipun ia membacanya, isinya akan tetap sama.

"Apa kau menyesal ?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan begitu pelan dan tidak jelas, tapi Kuroro mendengarnya. Dia agak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. _"kau hanya harus jujur..." _Kalimat Neon menggema dikepalanya.

"Sejujurnya tidak..." Jawab Kuroro dengan suara pelan, "Aku menghabiskan hidupku membunuh ratusan atau bahkan ribuan orang. Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku menyesal hanya karena membunuh beberapa puluh orang Suku Kuruta." Dan itu memang benar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Keheningan seperti memberatkan setiap inci udara disekitar mereka. Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan poninya menutupi matanya.

"Kau sudah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga untukku...Keluargaku...Rumahku..." Nada suara Kurapika merendah tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Kuroro menduga dia sedang berusaha menahan tangis. Tapi apakah dia menangis ?

"Aku tau aku sudah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga." Suara Kuroro keluar lebih pelan dari yang diinginkannya. Lalu tangis Kurapika pecah. Dia sesegukan dengan kencang, mengingatkan Kuroro pada seorang anak yang berumur 5 tahun. Tapi anak berumur 5 tahun tidak mengelap air matanya dengan kasar layaknya Kurapika.

Kuroro tanpa sadar melangkah maju dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Kurapika, mulanya Kuroro pikir Kurapika akan menyerangnya karena menyentuh bahunya, tapi dia hanya menangis lebih kencang. Kuroro sedikit menarik Kurapika sehingga kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Kuroro meskipun badan mereka tidak bersentuhan. Sementara Kurapika hanya menangis, seolah kesedihan yang selama ini dipendamnya menyeruak keluar, air matanya berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari matanya. Tidak apa-apakan kalau Kurapika menangis ? Dia sudah kuat untuk waktu yang terlalu lama.

Mereka bertahan diposisi itu untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin berjam-berjam. Air mata Kurapika sudah berhenti mengalir beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi dia masih sesegukan. Kuroro hanya bertahan diposisinya, membiarkan Kurapika mengalirkan semua air mata yang selama ini ditahannya. Kurapika membuka matanya dan merasakan pedih menyerangnya. Wajar saja, dia menangis selama berjam-jam. Kurapika mengucek pelan matanya dan saat itulah dia menyadari ada tanda aneh ditelapak tangannya. Tanda yang sama didahi Kuroro.

Kuroro mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati dahi Kuroro kosong. Kuroro memegang tangan Kurapika yang terdapat tanda aneh itu dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan dagu mereka. "Ini adalah benda berharga milikku..." Kata Kuroro sambil menatap mata Kurapika. "Aku berikan padamu. Sebagai pengganti sesuatu yang kau sebut rumah dan keluarga..."

Lalu Kuroro melepaskan tangan Kurapika dan berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro yang perlahan menjauh. Tiba-tiba tekadnya untuk tidak menanda tangani surat itu mulai menguap. Apakah memang seperti ini akhir yang seharusnya ? Kuroro sudah mati, dia akan hidup menderita sebagai arwah penasaran. Apakah memang ini yang diinginkan Kurapika ? Dia memikirkan Genei Ryodan dan dirinya, Kurapika juga mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi Kuroro, Pakunoda dan Ubogin. Apakah mereka sudah impas ?

"Tunggu!" Panggil Kurapika, menghentikan langkah Kuroro. Kuroro berbalik dan menatap Kurapika. Kurapika menatap surat yang masih berada ditangannya, "Kau punya pulpen ?" Tanyanya pada Kuroro.

"Kau...memaafkanku ?" Gumam Kuroro tidak percaya. Kurapika mendecakkan lidahnya, "Jangan buang waktu, mana pulpennya ?"

Kuroro segera mengambil sebuah pulpen dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kurapika. Kurapika menanda tangani surat itu dan seketika surat itu bersinar. Kuroro merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan, dia melihat tangannya yang kini berubah transparan. Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman tulus yang sesungguhnya. Kuroro merasakan mulutnya juga tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Dia merasa senang...bahagia...melihat Kurapika tersenyum. Kini Kuroro menyesal, bukan karena membunuh Klan Kuruta, tapi karena dia baru menyadari bahwa dia lebih menyukai melihat Kurapika yang tersenyum daripada melihatnya marah.

"Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya..." Kata Kurapika, senyuman lembut yang sama masih ditempatnya.

Mungkin...mungkin mereka akan bertemu lagi...dikehidupan selanjutnya, jika ada... mungkin mereka akan bertemu di dunia yang tidak sekejam dunia ini...

Kuroro merasakan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. "Terima kasih...maaf...dan selamat tinggal..." kata Kuroro pada Kurapika dan kemudian dunianya berubah menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah senyuman Kurapika.

**~~~~OMAKE~~~~**

Genei Ryodan benar-benar sedih atas kepergian Danchou mereka. Merek telah menguburkannya dan mulai melanjutkan hidup tanpa Danchou mereka. Seperti lambang mereka yaitu laba-laba, kaki laba-laba harus bisa berjalan meskipun tanpa kepala. Mereka sudah menunjuk Feitan sebagai pengganti Kuroro dan sudah kembali ke aktifitas mereka yang biasa.

Hari itu, mereka sepakat untuk mengunjungi makam Danchou mereka untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, tidak ada gunanya bersedih-sedih. Hidup harus berjalan. Genei Ryodan membeli bunga untuk Danchou mereka dan pergi ke makam Danchou mereka yang dulu. Ketika mereka sampai, Genei Ryodan disambut oleh pemandangan yang mencengangakan.

Disitu, dimakan Danchou mereka, duduk bersimpuh seorang Kurapika Kuruta. Dilihat dari matanya yang terpejam dan tangannya yang menempel satu sama lain, bisa dipastikan dia sedang ber-do'a. Didekat nisan Danchou mereka terdapat seikat bunga bakung yang masih segar.

Dan tidak seorangpun yang menyadari tanda ditelapak tangan Kurapika.

**/Fin/**

A/N : BANZAII! Saya berhasil menyelesaikan one-shot ini! Seperti yang saya katakan, fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Tom &amp; Jerry dan tentu saja Tom&amp;Jerry bukan punya saya meskipun itu kartun favourite saya sepanjang masa...Dan saya tau kalau Minna-san banyak yang nunggu Neko Kurapika, tapi saya dengan sedikit menyesal menunda updatenya dikarenakan kemalasan *plak*. Sebagai gantinya, nih saya kasih oneshot yang sudah bersemayam dilaptop saya selama bertahun-tahun...

By the way, fic multi-chapter saya yang masih dalam tahap perencanaan ceritanya sedikit mirip dengan one-shot ini, tapi yang mati Kurapikanya *dirante Kurapika*. Cuma nanya', kira-kira minna san mau gak bacanya ? Genrenya angts gitu meskipun saya selipin humor.

Kasi tau pendapat minna-san ya!

Review, ne ?


End file.
